Boy was she wrong
by itsnevergettingbetterthanthis
Summary: Beca and Chloe have been dating for two years. But with Beca starting her senior and her impeding move to L.A coming up, what's in store for their relationship? Beca/Chloe and Aubrey/Jesse
1. Endgame

Chloe couldn't stop herself from pulling her girlfriend into a passionate kiss every time they stopped talking to someone.

"Babe," Beca managed to get in between kisses, not that she minded her girlfriend's; now fiancé, man that would never get old she thought, eagerness. "Babe," she said more forcefully, prying a groaning redhead away from her hips, "We need to go see my dad and the stepmonster ASAP. Just because I asked your parents for permission to get engaged-" Beca was cut off by another passionate kiss. Chloe pulled away, resting her forehead on Beca's.

"Beca, it really means a lot to be that you did that, I know you don't like being traditional or doing anything by the rules, but I'm glad you did," she murmured as a lazy smile spread across her face. "I love you, so much. I don't know if I could ever love you more than I do right now."

"That's what you said last night after I -" Beca smirked, again being cut off by Chloe's lips. Chloe was never shy about their sex life, Beca was about to ask what was happening when Chloe started to speak.

"Mom, Dad! I can't believe you guys drove all the way here, how was the trip?" Chloe smiled, elbowing Beca in the side to make sure she didn't finish her last sentence. She released the smaller girl to hug both her parents who couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces. Chloe's parents had always been supportive of their relationship. They were very close with their daughter and knew from the beginning that this relationship was different. Chloe rarely told her parents about her love life, because she didn't want them to get over attached if it wasn't going to last, but she had told them about Beca within weeks of them officially dating.

"We wouldn't have missed this for the world sweetie!" Her mother beamed, moving towards Beca to give her a hug. Chloe knew Beca hated hugs, she hated any unnecessary physical contact really, but she was pleasantly surprised when the brunette hugged her mother back just as eagerly. "Beca, congratulations sweetheart, I knew you had something planned but that was spectacular. I knew she was going to say yes, didn't I dear?" Mrs. Beale directed towards her husband who was now making his way to Beca.

"Of course you did dear. Beca, it's good to see you again so soon," he exclaimed as he wrapped the younger girl in a tight hug. A look of confusion washed over Chloe's face

"So soon? Dad we saw you over a month ago, before school even started," Chloe stated, shooting Beca a questioning look.

"Well babe, I know you like tradition and if I was going to follow tradition I wasn't going to half ass it. I might have told a little white lie when I said I went on a Bella's bonding trip last weekend. The girls did go on a trip that our fundraising did pay for, to a spa in Macon. I, on the other hand, went to Greensboro to see your parents," Beca informed her, pleased with how excited her fiancé was getting. "What did you think I did, call them? Your dad would have definitely said no then," she joked.

"I would not!" Mr. Beale butt in, "But I am glad you asked in person. I didn't think anyone could ever make my daughter this happy, and I'm glad I could help you with your worries," he winked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Beale thank you so much for coming all the way down here, I know it meant a lot to me and meant even more to Chloe. I don't mean to be rude, but my dad is a professor here and I didn't quite tell him that I was planning this and I don't think I can keep a stunt like that from him for very long. Please join us for dinner tonight to celebrate, I'm sure my dad would love to meet you," Beca insisted.

"Sure Beca," Mrs. Beale said gleefully. "Just let us know what restaurant you two decide on and we'll meet you there. And please," she emphasized, "call us Sarah and Liam, you're going to be family now."

"Alright Sarah," Beca said hesitantly. "I've already made reservations for the four of us and my dad and his wife at Hairy Tony's tonight at 8pm. It's this great little restaurant right in town."

"And where you took me on our first date," Chloe squealed. "I can't believe you remembered!"

"Chlo, I could never forget. All my favorite memories are with you," she admitted sheepishly. "But we really do have to go; you know this school isn't that big, I want to tell him before he blows a gasket about not knowing." Beca pulled Chloe towards her father's house just on the other side of campus. They walked briskly holding hands, thanking everyone who said congratulations along the way. They reached Mr. Mitchell's house in no time, slowing their pace as they got closer to the door. Mr. Mitchell hadn't always been so accepting of their relationship, not that he didn't like Chloe, he just thought that dating someone a few years older, and a college graduate, wouldn't work out and he didn't want Beca to get hurt. Once he realized Chloe was here to stay, he welcomed her with open arms. Beca swallowed hard as she reached for the doorbell with her free hand. Chloe gave her other a reassuring squeeze.

_Ding Dong!_

Sheila opened the door, smiling at the sight of the two girls together. She had always liked Chloe. "Girls," she shouted, notifying Warren that Beca and Chloe had stopped by. "We weren't expecting you girls were we? He forgets to mention things sometime," she joked. She led the girls into the family room where she took a seat on the couch. "Can I get you girls anything to drink?" She asked as Mr. Mitchell stepped into the room.

"Beca, Chloe, this is a pleasant surprise. I don't think you've ever stopped over without an invitation before, not that I mind," he added quickly, trying not to wrinkle his relationship with Beca again. It had gotten much better over the years, to the point that they had a weekly lunch together. Beca had forgiven him for everything he'd done in the past, but she certainly hadn't forgotten. He stood behind the couch with his hands on Shelia's shoulders. "So what brings you girls here today?"

"Dad," Beca exhaled before continuing, "I think you should sit down before we talk, we have some big news." Chloe smiled warmly at Dr. Mitchell as he took a seat.

"You know, I had a nightmare about this once when you were little. I dreamed that my teenaged daughter was sitting across from me on a couch with a significant other, on the verge of tears, telling me that she was pregnant. At least we don't have to worry about that," He smiled wearily. "But you're making me nervous, what's going on?"

"Dad!" Beca practically shouted; turning a shade of red Chloe had never seen before. The ginger couldn't help but laugh, knowing that Beca rarely talked about her sex life, even when they were having sex. "No, I'm not pregnant, clearly neither is Chloe."

"Well that's good dear," Shelia interjected. "You know I heard about this person today on campus who sang out a proposal to their girlfriend, but the student I was talking to at the gas station didn't know their names. Do you two know who it is, I would imagine it has to be someone in an a capella group, you girls should know who it is?"

Chloe could feel Beca's grip on her hand tighten. Beca tried to speak more but the redhead could see she was shutting down, which happened sometimes, though less often than it had freshman year. Chloe swallowed before speaking. "Well, actually that's why we're here. That person was Beca, and I said yes," Chloe couldn't contain her excitement, removing her hand from Beca's and showing the Mitchell's her ring. Dr. Mitchell sat there dumbfounded while Shelia nearly fainted before inspecting Chloe's ring. Beca and Dr. Mitchell sat there, staring at each other for a while before Shelia broke the silence.

"I'm so happy for you girls, really," Shelia grinned, "but-" she was about to continue when Beca interrupted, jumping from her seat on the couch.

"I knew it! There is always a but with you guys," she shouted angrily. "Why can't you just be happy that we're happy? I love Chloe so much that it hurts. I didn't think I would ever believe in love again after my parents split up," Beca spat. "And then I met Chloe, and the second I laid eyes on her I knew she was it, my endgame. She's it for me. I don't ever want to live a day without her. Come on Chlo, if they aren't going to be happy for us, I don't care what they think. Let's just go." Chloe started to stand when Dr. Mitchell decided to speak.

"Now wait just a minute young lady. You might not be seven any more but you are still my daughter and you will sit and listen to what I have to say!" He nearly screamed, scaring both girls back into their seats. Dr. Mitchell never yelled so they knew it was serious. "I'm- I think," he stammered. "I'm so proud of you," he beamed.

"You're what?" Beca and Shelia exclaimed in unison. Both women stared at him in disbelief while Chloe hopped of the couch giddily, wrapping Dr. Mitchell into an unexpected hug that took him a few seconds to return.

"I couldn't be happier for you. I look at you two, and I see you look at each other like I look at Shelia. Anyone could see you're in love and that's the most important thing. It's true that I think you're a little young, and I'm going to ask you to wait at least until after graduation to get married," he paused before continuing. "And if you respect my wishes, I will help you pay for some of the wedding, consider it our wedding gift to you."

"Thank you so much Dr. Mitchell. This really means a lot, to both of us," Chloe said as she reached for Beca's hand. "And of course we'll respect your wishes. I want Beca to earn her degree just as much as you do, and planning a wedding is no easy task. We're going to take it step by step from here but I know how hard it was for her to make this kind of commitment and I want to savor this feeling for a while. We're in no rush."

"Thanks Dad," Beca added quietly. "We're going to Hairy Tony's at 8pm with Chloe's parents. They drove in from Greensboro, North Carolina last night. We'd love it if you both would join us in our celebration."

"We would love to," Shelia muttered through clenched teeth. She wasn't happy about the whole idea of being engaged in college but if Warren supported them, so would she. "That only leaves us an hour dear," she motioned toward Warren. "I need to shower and get ready. Girls, I will see you at the restaurant." Shelia strode out of the room and up the stairs.

"Well we should go too Dad," Beca mused, thinking of the best was to apologize. "I'm sorry I assumed you wouldn't be supportive. I just-" Beca started before being pulled into a hug by her father.

"I know Beca, you don't have to explain. I haven't always been there and I can't blame you for thinking I wouldn't be supportive this time," he whispered into her ear, so Chloe wouldn't hear. "Can I offer you some advice? This girl is a real catch; don't ever let her go without a fight." He released his daughter and escorted them to the door. "See you shortly!" He called after them as they strolled away from the house.

The girls walked hand-in-hand along the path away from the house, back across campus towards their shared apartment. As they turned the corner of the library into an alley that led almost directly to their house, Chloe surprised Beca by pushing her roughly against the library wall, and kissing her fiercely. "An hour is a long time babe; I'm not sure I can think of something to do for an hour," Chloe teased. "It was pretty sexy the way you stood up for us in there, and completely adorable when you said that I was your endgame." She pressed kisses down Beca's neck, nipping her pressure point, electing a small yelp from the DJ.

"Chlo, I am a badass, I'm not adorable," Beca whined. "And don't give me a hickey; I didn't have that when I saw your parents less than two hours ago. I can't let them think I've corrupted their innocent little girl, they would hate me."

"Beca," Chloe pulled away, a smirk crossing her face before she spoke, "If they knew of all the dirty things I want to do to you right now, they'd disown me." Chloe strutted away from her fiancé, leaving Beca breathless and admiring her backside as ran to catch up.


	2. I know how you kids are now a days

**Writers Note: Sorry it takes me so long to update, this is my second story, not that I'm any better at updating that one. I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters, I know you're surprised. And I promise I kept this story T, just keep reading even if you question it, I promise they don't get anywhere past kissing.**

* * *

Beca chased Chloe all the way back to their apartment, wrapping her arms around the ginger's waist as she fumbled putting her key into the lock. She placed a small kiss behind the redhead's ear as she opened the door to their apartment. They moved in together at the beginning of last year, just before their one year anniversary, after Beca realized living with Fat Amy or any of the other Bella's would prevent her from keeping Chloe all to herself. The girls always wanted to know how the ex-Bella was doing and how Aubrey was. Aubrey had moved into a small apartment in the city to be closer to her new job, though she visited Chloe and Beca on the weekends, enough so that they gave her the spare key. Beca didn't mind visits from the ex-captain, she made sure everything with the Bella's was in perfect order and she gave her time to work on her mixes by going out with Chloe. Beca never minded when Chloe was around; she just found it hard to concentrate when all she wanted to do was stay in bed all day with her beautiful fiancé.

"Hey Becs," Chloe muttered as she flopped onto the couch. "What did my dad mean by worries?" She turned to face the Bella Captain who was flipping through their mail on the chair across from her. Beca's cheeks started to turn red as she looked up to meet Chloe's icy blues.

"It was nothing," Beca flashed a reassuring smile. "I was just really nervous, not that I don't know how much you love me. I am just bad at expressing my feelings and I was afraid," her voice getting smaller as she continued "afraid that you were going to get sick of me not being able to tell you, and you'd leave." Beca felt a pang of guilt run through her as she looked away from the taller girl. Chloe immediately stood up and made her way to Beca.

"Beca Elizabeth Mitchell," Chloe scolded as she pulled the mail from her hands, taking a seat on the younger girl's lap and wrapping her hands around her neck, forcing Beca to look at her. "I will always love you. You show me how much you love me every day with everything you do. I've never questioned that." She placed a light kiss on the brunette's forehead. "I'm not going anywhere, no matter how much you want to get rid of me," she added, lightening the conversation. They had come so far in their two years together. Beca had slowly opened up to Chloe more, telling her about her childhood and her parents' divorce, only making the two grow closer. Sure, they had had their fair share of fights, normally over nothing and that would only last a few hours.

"Damn it, I was planning on leaving you at dinner, I was definitely going to leave you for Aubrey," she joked, knowing that would make Chloe giggle. The redhead smacked the smaller girls arm, doing her best to look offended. "Ugh," Beca sighed playfully, "I suppose I like the way you look more." Chloe hopped of Beca's lap and sauntered towards the kitchen, stopping in the door frame.

Peering over her shoulder, she shot Beca a lustful look. "If I have to put up with you all night," she joked, "this ginger is going to need some jiggle juice." She shook her butt, thrilled when she realized Beca's eyes were no longer looking at her own. She giggled as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"You are going to be the death of me Chloe Beale," the Bella hollered after her. "Bring me a beer please," she pleaded, flipping on the TV to Law and Order, their favorite show. She quickly immersed herself in the plot line, only looking away from the TV when Chloe returned, taking her place back on Beca's lap, handing her a beer. Chloe took a sip of her wine before looking at the clock.

"Hun, it's almost 7:15, I have to change," Chloe shrieked. "I can't wear this to dinner." She tried to stand up when Beca pulled her back into her lap. Beca placed a gentle kiss against her shoulder blade.

"Chlo, you look good in everything," she mumbled against her back. "Don't worry so much." Chloe pulled away, picking up the pillow she had knocked on the floor earlier. "Babe, you look especially good in nothing," Beca teased, ducking to avoid the pillow Chloe sent flying her way.

"None of these jokes tonight Beca," she shouted as she made her way to their bedroom. "I'm not kidding, my parents would be mortified." Beca made her way to their bedroom, leaning against the door frame, taking a moment to admire Chloe as she scanned their closet carefully. She was adorable when she concentrated. Chloe pulled on a tight blue dress, making her eyes look a deeper shade of blue.

"Wow," Beca gapped, speechlessly staring at Chloe.

"If it looks that bad," Chloe implored, moving back towards the closet to find a new outfit. "You could just say that."

"No," Beca choked out, moving towards the closet to stand next to Chloe. "You look fantastic. You still take my breath away every time I see you," Beca smiled warmly. She skimmed her side of the closet quickly, grabbing a pair of black slacks and emerald green dressy shirt.

"You sure know how to flatter a girl," Chloe professed, blushing a little as she reached for her favorite black heels from the closet, earning a groan from Beca.

"I wasn't going to wear heels tonight," the brunette whined, "but if you're going to, I have to. I don't want to look like a midget."

"You never look like a midget hun," Chloe said as she smoothed out her dress in the mirror. "But I won't wear heels if you don't want to. I have a few pairs of cute flats I could wear," she offered.

"No, no, it's fine. If I could just find," Beca paused as she rummaged through the closet. "Got 'em," she uttered as she crawled back out of the closet, with a pair of matching green heels in hand. "I'll wear them, no worries," she cooed as she stepped into her heels. "We do need to leave now though, it takes a few extra minutes to walk there." Beca dragged Chloe from the mirror, only stopping to grab coats before walking out the door of their apartment. They moseyed down the sidewalk towards the restaurant block just off campus. They intertwined their fingers with ease, walking in comfortable silence. They arrived outside the restaurant with a few minutes to spare. Mr. and Mrs. Beale arrived shortly after. Chloe greeted both her parents with a hug, hugging her mother second so they could gush over her ring and talk more about the proposal. Mr. Beale greeted Beca, pulling her aside to speak to her privately.

"Beca," he chuckled as he began talking, earning a confused look from the Bella. "I know how you kids are now a days, heck I didn't move in with Sarah until after we got back from our honeymoon, and change isn't a bad thing, but I think you might want to go to the bathroom before Sarah sees that bite mark on your neck. We aren't naïve but we'd rather not ask." He couldn't help but laugh out loud as Beca grabbed her collar bone.

"Mr. Beale," she sputtered, not quite sure how to respond to his remark. "Liam, please excuse me, I will be back shortly." She grabbed Chloe's purse from her arm without another word and rushed to the bathroom, quickly being followed by Chloe. Chloe found Beca scanning her neck in the bathroom mirror, scowling at her when she walked through the door. "Chloe, I told you not to leave a mark," she hissed. "Your dad pointed it out!" Chloe almost fell to the floor she was laughing so hard, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Becs," she got out between laughs. "Come here, I'll fix it. My mom won't even notice." Chloe grabbed her purse back from Beca, locating her cover up with ease. She lightly applied powder to her fiancé's neck until the purplish mark vanished. "I'm sorry I didn't notice, I'm just so used to you having them that I didn't think about it," she coaxed, giving the younger girl a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, I bet your dad and Shelia are here." They linked hands once again as they made their way back to the front of the restaurant, seeing that the Mitchells had arrived. Beca released Chloe's hand as she went to talk to her father. They spoke briefly before joining the Beale's in front of the hostess' stand.

"Dad, Shelia," Beca exhaled before continuing. "This is Liam and Sarah Beale, Chloe's parents. They drove in from North Carolina for the proposal today. Liam, Sarah, this is my father Warren and his wife Shelia." Mr. Mitchell extended his hand to Liam, who shook it firmly with a grin.

"It's very nice to meet you both," Warren complemented, moving to shake hands with Sarah.

"Mitchell, party of six, I made reservations for eight," Beca said to the hostess. The girl grabbed six menus and led the group to the back of the restaurant, to a secluded table. Beca pulled out Chloe's seat for her as sat together on the far side, entangling hands underneath the table. Liam and Warren took their seats at opposite heads of the table, after ushering their wives into the seat next to them, opposite Chloe and Beca.

"So girls, have you given any thought to wedding plans?" Shelia questioned. "Maybe like a time frame or something like that?" Chloe could feel Beca's grip tighten around her hand. She slowly soothed small circles onto the back of the smaller girl's hand, clearing her throat before answering Shelia's question.

"We haven't really talked much about it but we're in no rush. Beca knows I would prefer to get married in the fall, so maybe sometime next year, maybe September or October if we can find a banquet hall that could host it then. Really, we have a good amount of time to plan everything," Chloe continued, ignoring the irritated look she was receiving from Shelia. "Aubrey is really excited about it, well I mean I'm pretty sure she is, I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to her since the Activities Fair, but we've been talking about our weddings since high school. She is definitely going to want to help us plan everything."

"Fine by me," Beca commented, sending a joking smiley Chloe's way. "We're still planning to move to L.A at the end of this year so the move is going to be our biggest concern after we find a venue and set a date. I was hoping to get married around here, which is midway for everyone's family and most of our friends are here. Can we talk about something else please?" Beca begged. "We just got engaged today, I would love to savor this for a little before we have to start worrying."

"Sure dear, of course," Sarah drawled before turning her attention to Warren. "Now Beca mentioned you are a professor at Barden, what class do you teach?"

"I'm the chair of the Psychology Department," Warren replied, "so I teach several different classes within the subject, mostly upper level courses though." Conversation flowed easily for the rest of dinner, with Shelia slowly warming up to the idea of the engagement. The food came and went as they enjoyed each other's company. Beca handed the waitress her credit card before the bill came, making sure there was no argument over who was paying. She quickly signed the receipt before they all exited the restaurant. "Thank you for dinner Beca, you didn't have to do that," Warren complained as they stopped outside to say their goodbyes.

"But I wanted to Dad," she countered. "It was really not a problem; we invited you so we wanted to pay. Thanks for coming; I'll see you for lunch on Tuesday?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it," he disclosed as he gave his daughter a quick hug. The group said their goodbyes, hugging one another before leaving. Beca and Chloe made plans to have lunch with Chloe's parents before they left the next day. Chloe and Beca started taking the long way home, lazily holding hands as they talked about dinner.

"Well that could've gone a lot worse," Beca grinned as they walked towards their apartment. "I think my dad really liked your parents, I mean who wouldn't. Though I could have done without all the hugging," she shuttered.

"Oh it wasn't that bad," Chloe teased, pulling her a little bit faster towards their apartment. "My parents really liked your dad and Shelia." She leaned closer to Beca's ear, "and I think I can make up for all the hugging," she husked, surprising Beca slightly. They walked up the path to their apartment.

"Oh yeah?" Beca bantered. She dragged Chloe close to her body as she pressed their lips together. They stumbled backwards, their lips still connected, until Chloe felt her back bump against the door. Beca searched for her keys in her jacket pocket, not wanting to break their kiss. Chloe ran her tongue along Beca's bottom lip, causing Beca to part her lips, allowing for Chloe to deepen their kiss. Beca unlocked the door but didn't open it, pressing Chloe up against the door a little harder. "Too, many, clothes," she panted, breaking their kiss to catch her breath. She stripped Chloe of her jacket as Chloe opened the door behind her, letting them fall into the apartment. Chloe slid her hands to the hem of Beca's shirt, tugging it most of the way up her body.

Without warning the lights flickered on, with most of their friends jumping out of their hiding places. "Sur- oh,"


End file.
